Bad Intentions
by Shopaholic-Pixxie
Summary: When the country is ravaged by serial killers who do you turn to to catch them?...The BAU  team of course! Review's please. M for language xx  First 2 chapters summaries and AN's
1. Story Summary

Hey this is a new story and I just wanna see what kinda response I get for it with the first chapter and summary.

I'm gonna give you a summary for each character as well.

Tell me what you think my lovelies

Hannah xx

**SUMMARY**: Basically using the twilight characters as the Criminal Minds cast. Some differences as Jasper won't be spouting out millions of random facts like Reid does (simply because i can't be bothered).

When the country is ravaged by serial killers who do you turnn to to catch them?...The BAU of course!


	2. Character Summaries

**Edward~ **Basically plays Morgan from Criminal Minds. Seems arrogant and has a bit of a hero complex but loves everyone on his team. Originally from Chicago and started as a cop there. Same as Morgan in terms of being a part of the obsessional crime and undercover departments before joining the BAU. He's 29.

**Bella~ **Like JJ. She's the media consultant and the liason between the BAU and local police departments. She's shy but speaks her mind around her team. Not as clumsy as Bella in twilight. Her and Edward went to academy with each other. She's 26.

**Carlisle~** Team leader of the BAU. Comes off as cold and taciturn to everyone but his team and his wife. Oldest member of the team. Like Hotch but he's 35.

**Jasper~ **Youngest member of the team at 23. Very close to Bella but very socially awkward around everyone else. He has an IQ of 182 and graduated college at 20.

**Rosalie~ **Replaced an old team mate after and accident. She's career driven but wants a family. Seems standoffish to everyone around her and doesn't make friends easily. Uneasy about what her role on the team will involve but unwilling to ask for help from even the females. Doesn't like the fact that Bella and Alice are younger than her and specifically doesn't like Bella for her looks. She's 28.

**Alice~ **She's 27 and works as the technical analyst. Was a field agent until an accident left her with a limp but she's happier with her new job. She's quirky and fun loving and loves calling the team when away to help in anyway she can. Has a bit of a crush on Edward as is seen through there phone calls.

**Esme~ **Carlisle's wife and a mother to everyone at the BAU. She's 33.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me if it's worth writing. :D<p>

Hannah xx


	3. New Agent

**Edward**

"Ladies there's enough of me to go around." Edward said to the group of ladies surrounding him. Tonight was his night off and there wasn't a chance in hell that he was leaving this bar without one of them. All of them giggled at his comment and continued to paw at his suit jacket. As he took a swig of his beer he thought that life couldn't get better than this.

As the night continued and all of his 'companions' got progressively more obscene with the more they drank, Edward's phone rang and he detached himself from his escort to go and answer it. The screen flashed with the BAU ID and he stepped outside into the cold night air. He handed the valet his ticket and answered the phone while he waited for his car.

"Masen, get over here now. We have a case."

"Chill, Carlisle I'm on my way," he said as he climbed into his car. "And, it's not illegal for you to say hello before demanding my presence at.." he glanced at his clock and said "Fuck, Carlisle it's two in the god-damn morning! What the hell is that important!" Instead of answering, his boss just chuckled and hung-up on him.

_Mother-fucker_, Edward thought angrily.

He stepped on the gas pedal and sped over to the FBI compound at Quantico. He picked up his phone and dialled again. "Baby doll, please tell me you have news as to why we're meeting the boss man at two in the morning." The person on the other end just laughed at him.

"Calm down hot stuff, I think we finally get to meet the new member of the team." Edward's mind wandered trying to recall when Cullen had finally made the decision to hire someone new. He knew that Rosalie had only just joined the team after Victoria's and Alice's screw up out in the field but no one had mentioned another new person.

"Since when have we had a new person coming Ally?" he said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"A while actually," she paused and then continued in a quiet whisper "since before the incident."

Edward cursed himself for inadvertently bringing that up and apologised before saying "it's all gonna be fine, darlin' you'll see. I'm just walking through the lobby I'll be up in two." And with that he hung up the phone.

The elevator ride was long and Edward wished that the jackass janitors would get their shit together and finally fix it so it didn't creak if more than two people got in. He stepped out as quickly as he could and bumped into Jasper at the door to the bullpen. "Hey kid, you know anything about the new person?" Jasper just gave him a frustrated look and turned to walk through the door. He saw agents milling around and trying to get a look into the little office. "Come on man," he said to one of them. "What you looking at?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the new girl yet!"

"Why? Is she hot?"

"She is a red hot 15 out of 10."

"That good huh?"

The man just nodded and quickly left the office when Carlisle stepped out of the office followed by Esme. "Masen, get you ass in gear and come meet the new girl."

Edward stepped forward and approached the stairs, he saw the back of the new woman's head. Her hair gently waved to the middle of the back and was in between a dark blonde and a honey brown. She was obviously petite but with curves all in the right place. Fuck, and he thought Rosalie was hot.

_This bitch is all mine! _He thought.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion until she turned around and horror washed over his face. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.," she said. "Haven't seen you around recently Edward."

"What are you doing here!" Edward demanded.

"Well, Edward, Carlisle arranged for me to transfer here and now I work here." she said slow and sarcastically. He could see all of the team sniggering behind his back.

"Cut the bullshit Swan. Why are you really here instead of playing Bella Barbie somewhere?"

"Edward contrary to your egotistical bullshit. Here's a newsflash, the world does not revolve around you. And just because you like to look like a homeless person and have no sense of personal hygiene doesn't mean other people have to be like that" Bella said before she turned to Carlisle. "If you need me I'll be in my office. I've already got some case files lined up." She smiled before softly shutting the door behind her.

"You've gotta be shitting me Carlisle. Her! Of all people for a media consultant you had to choose her!"

"Grow a pair Masen and deal with it." Carlisle took Esme's hand and leaded her past the team to his office. Edward turned to Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

"Did you know he chose her?"

Rosalie just turned up her nose at the question and bit out "Why would I allow him to choose her? She's been here for half an hour and she already thinks she owns the place." Then she just turned and walked off to her desk.

"C'mon, Ally. Jazz. You gotta agree with me."

The two just turned and looked at each other before Alice said "we like her Edward. She seemed really nice. Maybe you just need to get to know her."

"I know her well enough to know there is nothing of depth behind that vapid bitch's surface." Edward fumed. The other two looked shocked and Bella popped her head out of the office.

"We've got a new case. Presentation in 5 minutes." Edward looked down at the ground and Bella added "And Edward. If your going to bitch me out: at least wait until your not outside my office door." With that the head disappeared and Alice and Jasper nearly fell to the floor in laughter before following a stomping Edward to the conference room to await Bella's presentation.

* * *

><p>Hey you lovely amazing people out there. Here's the first chapter of my new story. Please tell me what you think in a review and don't just favourite it. It would really help me by the buckets load if I knew what people thought about it.<p>

Also I need ideas for what kind of cases you would like written about and what your favourite episodes are. I have some of my definite favourites that are going to be put in.

With cherries on top please...

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	4. Confrontations

**Third Person Point of View**

Everyone hurried to get situated in a seat at the table as soon as the words had left Bella's mouth. When everyone was sat at the small pentagonal conference table, Carlisle said "Everyone, Bella is the one presenting our cases from today. Any case files you deem as urgent you go to her."

Everyone nodded to Carlisle's immense relief, even Edward: however hesitantly he did. "Bella Swan, meet Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon and of course you've met Edward Masen." He said the last part of his sentence with a snicker in his voice.

After all the introductions were finished Bella began debriefing the team.

"Today in Florida, the body of 24 year old Denise Walters was found in an old limestone quarry with clear indicators of torture and .. rape." She stuttered out the last word and quickly turned to switch on the Presentation screen behind her after shooting a quick glance at Edward but he didn't seem to notice. Pictures loaded of the victim before the crime. "However, the body was dumped off of interstate 75."

"Alligator Alley." Jasper murmured shyly from behind his case file.

"That's right," Bella said after throwing a quick smile at Jasper. "The sheriff's office have sent pictures of the bodies after the dump and it's clear that they have marred any specific wounds to the victim." She pressed another button on her remote and the screen switched to the mutilated body parts that they had found.

"Then why are we taking the case?" Edward cut in just as Bella was about to continue. "I mean, one mutilated body is not enough to develop a strong working profile."

"I hate to agree with the dipshit but for once in his life he does have a point." Rosalie said as she looked at her nails.

"We are taking this case because this woman is the ninth body of a total of 15 missing women who fit the victimology, ok?"

Everyone became silent and Edward nodded his head. He may not like having Bella here to work but he wasn't going to not help these women if he could.

"The local sheriff wants us there as soon as possible and the media's already crawling all over this one: their calling him the 'Alley Snatcher'." Bella continued.

"So we all agree that this is our most needy case?" Carlisle questioned as his eyes travel around the room. No one seemed to want to give him a definite answer but they all nodded their heads and went to stand up. " Alright then. Alice you know the drill you stay here and find out what you can on all the current victims and the missing people. I want to know where they shopped in common and just about anything else. The rest of you go grab your go bags and meet me at the air strip. Wheels up in an hour." And with that Carlisle walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Alice was the next to move and cheerfully left the room to go back to her office to start on her task. Rosalie and Jasper moved over to the door and Jasper turned around. "It will be great working with you Isabella. You know 87% of the friends you make for life, you make at you workplace."

"No, I didn't. And Jazz," Bella said. "Just call me Bella. All my friends call me that." The answering smile was large and spread across his entire face. He quickly murmured his agreement and left the room.

"Well, you shouldn't raise the kids hopes like that Bells." Edward chuckled from his seat. Bella jumped and quickly turned around to face him.

"I thought you'd left and I have no clue what your talking about." she said awkwardly. This was the first time they'd been left in a room alone together for 4 years and neither of them looked like it was what they wanted in that moment.

"You know exactly what your doing and don't deny it," he paused for a second and continued "You'd do the exact same thing to him as you did to me and you'd break his fucking heart."

"I never did anything to you Edward. That was all you and your fucked up imagination." Bella stated adamantly.

"Bella, you fucking cheated on me there is no maybe about it!" Edward all but shouted in her face. He couldn't remember when he stood up to get in her face. Bella was on the verge of tears.

"No it isn't true, that wasn't what happened." She rasped out over and over again.

"It was and don't you deny it!" He shouted again, his hands tugging at his hair. "I would have given you the world Bella if you'd have asked for it! I would have given up everything!" He was quickly loosing his temper at her new mantra of ' it isn't true'. "Huh, what was I to you Bella! A meal ticket? A lover? A sap to buy all of your designer clothes? Why did you do it!"

Bella sank to the floor as gracefully as her pencil skirt would allow and sobbed into her hands. Edward knelt down and took her wrists in his hands, perhaps she didn't deserve it but her wanted , no _needed_ to know what she meant. "Tell me what you mean Bella." He tried to say soothingly but it came out forced and harsh. "Tell me what you mean by 'it isn't true'."

"You weren't there. They came and you weren't there." She cried out. Edward was confused why did it matter if he was there or not? Was she really that demented that she wanted him to watch her cheat on him with another man?

"What do you mean I wasn't there?"

"You weren't there." Was all she wailed.

He tried to think back to the night he'd nearly walked in on Bella and her creep. All he could remember was coming back to the apartment they shared in the early morning and hearing some guy getting it on with his girlfriend. There was no other explanation for it but to say she cheated on him.

"Bella, love. Tell me what you mean by I wasn't there." He said in a commanding voice. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

In a small whisper she started talking. "You left and then they came. I was all alone and you weren't there. I shouted and you weren't there. You didn't come and save me. You weren't there." She muttered this so quietly and quickly he had to strain to hear everything she said. What did she mean by me not saving her? Then she uttered the three words that no man wants to hear after he accused her of cheating on him.

The three words she uttered whilst looking straight into his eyes were:

"I was raped."

_Fuck_, was all he could think.

* * *

><p>Hey, if you've read the update of Blank Canvas you'll know why I haven't updated in forever. But for those of you who haven't i was on holiday for two weeks.<p>

I know some of you might not like the way i ended this chapter but :P to you if you don't. I was planning out all different scenerios from:

Bella and Edward secretly having a kid (Bella keeping it from him)

to

Aliens invading Earth

but this ending just flowed better with the rest of the story line and was just better than all the other stuff I wrote.

This made me cry when I wrote it and I would like to say that neither I or anyone I know has been raped so I can't tell you exactly what their reaction would be like and that I am in no way making fun of this serious subject in my writing.

Onto happier stuff;

Review Review Review all you lovely people who read but don't review.

I am having a review war with my bestie friend from school on new stories and she has 14 reviews from 3 actual chapters please help me win even if it's just to put one word in. I'm not bothered I'll take anything even if you juust put 'crap'. =D

Hannah xx


	5. Making up

Bella got up and ran from the room after seeing the shocked look on his face. She didn't know why she had admitted to it; maybe it was the 2 years of a therapist telling her that it wasn't her fault and she should go and tell Edward the truth.

_Fuck, what a god-damn idiot I am. Why the hell did he have to know! He doesn't want you any more! He doesn't love you! _My inner voice reprimanded me.

She felt that she couldn't breathe.

She nearly fell down the small flight of stairs leading to the bullpen in her haste to get to her office and once she was safely in her little have she turned and tried to lock the door with her shaking hand but strong hand pushed from the other side and it slowly opened to the man she couldn't forget after all these years and his emerald green eyes that were brimmed with tears.

**~Bad~Intentions~**

Edward sat back on his haunches and tried to absorb what he'd been told. He couldn't think of anything that could help him to make the situation better. One thing that he was certain of was that he was a fucking idiot who in no way deserved her. Another was that he just couldn't believe that she was..

He couldn't even think the word.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes at his own stupidity. The only girlfriend that he'd ever had and he couldn't even protect her. Then he'd gone and accused her of cheating; when he should have supported her them most, he just turned and ran away. They'd been together since she was 18 and he was 21. They were together for nearly 5 years.

_Shit, how could I have been so stupid._

Well, he wasn't going to just sit here and let her get away from him. Not like he did to her.

Edward could tell that she hadn't gotten far and could hear her stumbling across the office in her stiletto heels. He stood up as quickly as he could and nearly dived for the door and yanking it open as fast as he could. He could see her nearly running across the bullpen to her office and jumped over the railings to get to her quicker.

He reached the office just before she was able to lock the door and gently pushed it open to reveal her tear-stained face. The tears came to his eyes just as they had in the privacy of the conference room. He didn't know what to say and they stood staring at each other for what felt like forever. They both knew that the rest of the team was probably watching the free show in front of them. But neither of them could find it in them to care.

Edward hesitantly reached for Bella and before she could react he pulled her tight against his chest as she broke down in sobs again, tightly clutching onto his shirt. He gently shushed her and stroked her hair whilst backing her into the office and turning them around. The whole office was looking at them as he slowly pushed the door closed and turned the lock.

As he sat them down on the small couch against the wall he turned her around so he could look at her face. "It's ok, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. It'll all be ok." He repeated as he rocked her gently to and fro. Eventually, she looked up at him and everything came flooding back. All of their happy memories and all of their adventures in Chicago. They stared into each other's eyes and in that moment they felt as though they had never been parted.

Hesitantly, Edward moved closer and snuck a glance at her lips. It didn't matter to him that it took him this long to realise he had missed her.

"Bella. Sweetheart, I am so sorry." Bella went to interrupt but he put a finger over her lips and continued. "I know I don't deserve it but could you ever forgive me. I swear on my life that I will never doubt you again. I would willingly bow down and worship at your feet if it made you happy. The truth Bella is: I still love you. I can't deny it even if I wanted to. I need you Bella, will you be mine again?"

"Silly man," Bella whispered and that was all it took as their lips touched and everything made sense in their worlds again.

Everything was fine.

No.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a long chapter I know but I just wanted to get this little conversation out of the way.<strong>

**For those of you who think that Bella let him off too easy, I do kind of agree BUT I really didn't want them to have to wait for ages to get together and I can do some of the cases much sooner. =D**

**I love you all**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	6. No I in Team

The whole team watched the spectacle of Edward chasing after Bella through the office and everyone was astounded when he went to pull her into his arms. He shut the door behind them and all they could hear were quiet murmurings and nobody seemed willing to break the silence.

Rosalie looked around her at her teams faces and saw Alice's downtrodden expression. Everyone in the office apart from Edward could tell how much Alice wanted to be with Edward, you'd have to be blind not to but it took months for him to warm up to her, having to watch this must be a kick in the gut for her. The team started to look at each other and to distract them from looking at the tears building up in Alice's eyes she said "what the hell was that all about?"

"Well, obviously they know each other."Jasper murmured from his desk and dropped his head to look at the floor.

"Yes, Edward and Bella go a long way back." Carlisle told them all. "From what I've been told about them, Bella was just starting college to do her public relations degree and Edward had just graduated from the police academy. The two of them moved into an apartment together pretty quickly afterwards and by all accounts of cops on Edward's team from the time the two were inseparable. Edward's the reason that Bella went into the FBI training programme when it was offered to her." He paused and threw a quick glance towards Alice but she just looked away.

"It's pretty empty records wise for the next 5 years until Edward suddenly agreed to move here. From what I can tell something happened to her and he couldn't handle it."

The whole room was silent once again trying to absorb the information that had been given to them. "Do you think they'll get back together?" Alice said and Jasper's head snapped up again.

"I don't know honey, but if they did that doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you. Edward and Bella have known each other for a long time and if they're meant to be together then they will." Esme said softly.

"I know," Alice whispered but Rosalie gave Esme a glare for telling Alice to give up on him.

"Alice, if you want him you have to fight for him. Don't sit back and watch little miss perfect take him form right under your nose. You've been after him for 2 years. Fight back!" Carlisle and Esme went to interrupt but Rose just looked at them. Alice knew she was right, so what if they knew each other years ago? So what if Bella was younger and prettier than her? So what that they'd lived together for 5 years? She had known him for the last 2 years. She was his baby doll. Not her.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a sort chapter to cover the teams reactions. Bella and Edward back on the scene next. <strong>

**What does everyone think of Alice's reaction to their story?**

**Review Review Review**

**Hannah xx**


	7. The Game Is On

**Hey thanks for reading so far and being patient. Please review because:**

**No reviews= Unhappy author**

**Unhappy author= Slow updates**

**Slow updates= People loose interest**

**People loose interest= No reviews**

**So as you can see it's a vicious cycle ;) =D**

* * *

><p>The hour passed quickly in Bella's office with the two occupants hardly leaving the other's arms. Both had their bags packed and out in the bullpen ready to head off to Florida with the rest of the team.<p>

"How are we going to do this Edward?" Bella said finally breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. "Are we going to tell the team or are we keeping it a secret while we work things out?"

"Bells, we'll be fine. We always were." he said. "The team will understand but this is about what you need not about them."

"Can we keep it between us, please? I don't want to have to explain to them why we split in the first place." She spoke so softly he had to strain his ears to hear her; especially the last sentence.

He didn't reply just held her tightly in his arms and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. He glanced up at the time and saw that they only had 15 minutes to get to the airstrip so he gently pried her arms from around him and smiled a her startled face. "We've got to go. The plane leaves in 15 minutes and we have to meet up with the team." She nodded her head and rose up from his lap. Both headed to get changed for the journey in her small bathroom that was attached to her office and exited the office to grab their bags.

**~Bad~Intentions~**

The team dispersed after Rosalie's 'pep' talk to Alice as nothing any of them said would make them stop in their pursuit of Edward. Esme was worried about Bella, she already seemed so fragile and although on her own Alice couldn't do much damage with Rosalie's help she hated to think what could happen. When the team was out on the road without her to calm everyone down she could see it building to a catastrophe.

Carlisle and Esme were saying their goodbyes when they saw the door to Bella's office open quietly and Edward and Bella stepped out. It was almost as if you could see all of the tension had left Bella's shoulders and Edward was visibly brighter than he had been for all of the years they had known him. You would have had to have been blind to not see how happy the pair were together. They grabbed their bags and left to go and climb in the FBI's SUV to take them to the airstrip. Jasper left immediately to follow them and Rosalie left soon after. Alice looked heartbroken at the way Edward was looking at Bella. We all knew she wanted to be the centre of his world and have him look at her like that. She grabbed her bag and nodded at Carlisle as she passed.

"You're making a huge mistake letting Alice go with you instead of her staying behind like normal." Esme warned him but Carlisle just shook it off.

"She needs the closure, love. When she's there she can get to know Bella and get Edward out of her system and move on. She can't do that if she is stuck here."

"I still think this is a mistake. Something is going to go wrong I can feel it."

"It'll all be fine." And with that Carlisle swiftly kissed her on the lips and joined the rest of his team in the SUV.

"Oh, Carlisle. What have you done?" Esme whispered as the SUV pulled out of the Quantico parking lot and away from her.

**~Bad~Intentions~**

Edwards opened the passenger side door for Bella and then went around to climb into the drivers seat. "Still not so keen on others driving then, huh?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face once he'd climbed in and started the engine. Edward just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature"

"I know, I thought so too," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. They were soon interrupted though by a agitated Alice knocking on the passenger side window so Bella rolled down the window to talk to her.

"You're in my seat," was all Alice said.

"Ally, come on it's just a seat."

"Don't call me Ally, only my friends call me that, and that is my seat." Alice persisted. Edward had been watching the confrontation with astonishment. What had gotten into Alice? It was only a seat and sure whenever she came with them on a job he gave her the front seat but it wasn't that big of a deal was it?

"Baby doll, come on it doesn't matter who sits where."

Bella could see Alice building up into a frenzy so with a quick smile and "it's okay Edward" she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked up to see Alice smirking at her through the window. After she'd slid into the back of the car next to Jasper she looked to see Alice trying to flirt with Edward up front. When Carlisle slid in next to Rosalie, Edward looked around to him and with a nod they were off.

"She loves him, you know" Jasper said quietly from his place beside her.

"What?"

"Alice. She loves him. She's been trying to get him to notice her for years now. He has always called her baby doll since he arrived and I guess she thought that after her accident in the field that it would bring out his protective instincts of her and it did. But not in the way she was hoping for."

"Jazz, why are you telling me this?"

"Bella, a blind person would know that you and Edward are made for each other. You don't deserve to be treated like Alice just did and Edward's cool behind his whole 'I'm-a-meat-head' façade. He's like my big brother and I don't want him to get hurt." Jasper said seriously but Bella couldn't help but laugh at him calling Edward a meat-head.

"Thanks for the warning Jazz," Bella said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "And Jazz..."

"Hmm"

"Just call me Bells that's what my family call me, little bro." Jasper's face split into a grin and he kissed her on top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey just a short update to keep my story actually on people's radar. Hope you all enjoyed the little BellaJazz scene in the car and tell me if you want more interaction between them. **

**What did you think of Alice? What did you think of Esme's POV?**

**Review Review Review and tell me what you think (I'm not above begging)**

**Remember:**

**Lots of reviews= Happy author**

**Happy author= Quicker Update**

**Hannah xx**


	8. Arriving: TEASER

**Chapter 6**

The drive to the air strip passed quickly and Edward quickly pulled up to the other car of agents already waiting for us. After everyone had got out of the SUV, the rest of the team ran into the waiting room to change into more comfortable clothes for the 4 hour flight but Edward and I began to move the luggage to the plane.

Once I'd picked up my bag I felt Edward's hands grab me and pull me back into his chest. "We can't so this, someone will see." I tries to squirm out of his grip but it just tightened.

"It's fine, no-one is looking at us, baby." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't help turning around and grinning at him.

"Yes, no-one is looking now but we both know that once we get started we don't stop. Now, behave please."

"Yes ma'am" he answered me but then leaned down and quickly kissed me then pulled back. "Cmon we need to get on before everyone comes back."

We chose our seats by the conference table in the middle and settled ourselves in. The others came in and Alice and Rosalie gave me death glares before sitting next to each other and whispering. As Jazz sat down on my other side I leaned over and whispered, "why do I get the feeling their conspiring against me?"

"Because they are" Carlisle said from behind me. "Just watch your back for now."

After take off Alice pulled out her laptop and I handed the case files out again. "So what do we know?"

"He's a sick son of a bitch," Rosalie said. It was the first time I'd ever heard her speak.

"Rose,..." Carlisle went to interrupt.

"No, she's right. He's a sexual sadist with no conscious. He leaves his victims to be mauled be alligators that tells me that after he's finished and they've served their purpose he wants them gone." Edward explained.

"Along with any evidence he leaves behind." I added as an afterthought. "Where are the girls being taken from?"

"No one knows"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know I haven't updated this in ages and sorry to anyone who's disappointed that this isn't a full chapter and just a teaser. But a teaser is better than just a Authors note.<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think people**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
